Inanis
Inanis(無駄な; Mudana; "Empty") is the Guild Master of Tartaros , the most powerful Dark Guild in Fiore. His goal is currently unknow. Background Appareance Inanis wears a sky blue suit of armor about seven feet tall with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders and a long blue cloak. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening that would normally be used for sight. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold linings and beads. Inanis carries a sword with him he can use in battle as proficiently as his magic too. The opening on his helmet seems to be the only actual exposed area to his outfit, and it is never revealed what his appearance under the armor in his humanoid form looks like. Personality Inanis has a very aloof and quiet personality, and he always shows a calm and almost imperturbable appearance. He never expresses emotions, nor even surprise, and he can maintain his coolness even in the most tragic or unsuspected events. Inanis is very polite toward his opponents, although sometimes in a sarcastic way, and is not above, despite his own enormous power, to praise his enemies skills, as he does with Gildarts. He seems to be an observant and sharp tactician, capable of planning efficiently under pressure. Inanis seems to be a very mysterious person, and even his guildmates doesn’t know much about him. Nevertheless, his men still holds him to extremely high regard, and practically venerate him. He seems to be quite respectful of his subordinates, although this is more due to his emotionless nature rather than a mutual affection. This can be explained by his nihilist behavior: to him, everything is basically meaningless but the Nothingness itself, so he isn't concerned about the fate anyone, including himself. His belief lead him to be merciless toward opponents and is not above in using dirty tactics. Inanis uses to express is nihilist worldwide in monologues. Though he doesn’t show it very much, he appears quite philosophical and even witty and cultured to an extent. In fact, the only thing that has ever managed to anger him (albeit still in a very contained way) is mocking his believes with arguments that he finds weak and illogical. Abilities and Powers 'Void Magic: ' Using this rather dreadful Caster Magic, Inanis can open inter-dimensional passages between our world and a strange dimension which he called The Void, which can suck matter as well as magic. Those passages have the form of distortions in the space-time continuum. It seems that Inanis can create different types of this distortions. • Void Gap: 'Inanis simplest defense, he generate distortions that can suck everything in their path, magic and matter alike, and transport it into The Void. Inanis mostly uses this technique for a defensive purpose, but it can be used offensively conjuring on an adversary of his visual field. With is technique it’s possible sucking the enemies limbs away(as he did with Rackro), or even his/her head or torso. However, if the enemy is fast enough to flee from the technique before it is completed, it becomes completely useless. Enough magical power can break the distortions too. However, the bigger the gap is, the more powerful and difficult to dispel it becomes. • '''Void Gate: '''Inanis creates a more stable gap in order to travel in the Void dimension and then another in order to return to our world. Inanis so can use to teleport himself and his allies in the void and then surprising the enemies. Everyone can travel through this passages, even enemies fast enough to reach them before they are dispelled. •'Void Surge: '''Inanis generates instable distortions which vomit massive torrents of pure energy. The power of this technique hs enough easily break through metal and meters of solid rock '''Immense Magical Power: As the Guild Master of the most powerful Dark Guild in the world, Inanis possesses a tremendous amount of magical power, being capable of matching Gildarts’ massive outburst of magic. Immense Strength: with the aid of his own magic, Inanis has parred powered punches from Gildarts. Synopsis Quotes Trivia * Inanis appearance and personality are based (mostly) on Exdeath and Neo-Exdeath form Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Category:Guild Master